Level S - Legendary Pureblood -ETV-
by JulioHD
Summary: An old kind of vampire returns and of all an pureblood find one of them. The mansion get filled with people and an academy can deal with that problems. ETV EnglishTranslatedVersion
1. Prolog

I woke up, had no memory, my head and my thoughts were empty, I knew only that I was a vampire, the more I knew not.

I was on a deserted road, only a few street lights illuminated the surrounding area.

It was midnight, and I felt a strong presence approached me.

As soon as I looked at him I knew who he was, Kaname Kuran.

A pureblood and he was on because off to Yuki.

It was the first time that I could fill my memory with something meaningful.

Kaname will see me

I read it in the future.

He will take me and me bringing up!

But only if I begin now to give a sound from me

"Ehhhhhhhh!" I cried, I had a body like a 6 year old child but could not speak,

but really you could say I was born there before.

Kaname came over to me and looked at me, I had black clothes to shoes, socks, jacket, scarf, hat nothing was missing!

He noticed my strong and vampiric presence immediately and decided to take me with him on.

Now Kaname took me in his arms and would go on in the direction of the house of Kaien.

Throughout the path Kaname did not say anything, and began my real life ...


	2. Chapter 1

When she and Kaname arrived at the house of Kaien, said Kaname the first time to her

"Come, little"

Kaname looked at her and smiled at her kindly.

She read Kaname's thoughts and remembered not only the meaning of his words but also that Kaname distrusted her.

He thought namely

Why she has an aura that is stronger than mine, it is 100% a pureblood! but leads up to something ...

but still looked so kind to her.

As soon as she read finished the thought, she has heard on Kaname and walked up the stairs to the front door.

Kaname knock on the door, and came in less than 20 seconds

"Second!"

out the door.

After a few seconds Joyful Kaien Cross came to the door and opened it, he asked

"Aaaah, Kaname am happy who's the girl?"

Kaien looked at the little vampire over with a smile on his face.

She began as Kaname, now to read Kaiens thoughts, Kaien was not suspicious rather puzzled.

So he thought

However, the has a gloomy appearance, seems to be a high-ranking vampire

He also changed not because facial expression.

Now began Kaname to explain

"I found it on the street, it was there and I took it"

ceased as Kaname talk sat Kaien a pensive mine.

But he would no longer need to store the pair and said calmly.

"Please come in now first!"

She and Kaname did not hesitate and entered the house when they arrived in the living room, she saw Yuki and she read her thoughts briefly.

Yuki looked at her and thought

"Who is she ?"

The little vampire had anything anyway informative hoped.

Kaname seemed to have forgotten something, because unexpectedly he pulled the girl out of the living room and leaned it against the nearest wall.

He leaned so in front of her, that she could not leave.

She did not resist, but las Kaname's thoughts.

Kaname thought

"So I have to ask now!"

no sooner had she can understand it, Kaname said little uneasy

"Who are you ?"

but since they had neither the knowledge to speak, still possessed telepathic communication, they put on a questioning mine and was only a small sound of itself

"Ehhhhhhh?"

Kaname got slightly red cheeks as they answer simply did not fit.

He felt as if he had suspected a baby to be a murderess.

Also it was now clear that it all sort of information was missing to be able to speak.

Now was the second from her mouth out could say little

"I am Kaname?"

Kaname was quite surprised and quickly much him some one, is once come to his ears.

"Intended to follow rumors every 100 years a so-called Level S vampire show up!

They should be able to read the mind, and are 1,000 times smarter than any other vampire! "

the rest of the legend could not remember him.

Kaien came because both over and was able to watch the scene, Kaien smiled as he watched Kaname was leaning over her.

Kaname noticed that Kaien was there and his cheeks were slightly red again, he immediately went away from her.

Both followed Kaien the living room and sit down with him and Yuki on because table.

For rest of the evening she spent learning to speak and he bring her to speak at.

Man could say they fit together perfectly.

Kaname and they said goodbye to Kain and Yuki.

The two went to the Kuran mansion.

Kaname led them in, it was already almost morning.

They dawdled a bit and Kaname said quietly

"Come on, then you can sleep right away!"

she was very tired, Kaname she thereto to a bedroom had been seemingly long no longer used.

She lay down on the bed and fell asleep immediately, Kaname was still a bit with her until he disappeared.

When she woke up she could not find Kaname ago, they raided a few rooms and found in a room Splitter.

They immediately knew what were the splitter, it was the last remnant of Juri Kuran.

When she found her gang also splinter and a pile of blood to the terrace.

She thought

"Perfect, somehow I feel I can do anything with ..."

she stretched her arm stopped in to the place where the blood and splinters were and already swirled the air like a storm.

Slowly the blood flowed to for splinters and a body was formed from it after a while the body was completed.

The result was the body of Haruka Kuran, it was just a shell.

They tried for the body to raise but she was too weak, she stretched her arm out again and now with her open palm as she could raise telekinetically body.

But she could persuade him not really, she stopped because to let the body float, because she had an idea.

She grabbed for the body on both legs and in fact they had enough strength to because body to grind around with them.

They cut because the body into the house, down to the cellar where all the coffins were.

Exhausted, they read wrong body and opened one of the coffins, he was empty.

She stretched out her arm again and opened her hand so that the palm was visible.

They brought because body back to float and could move easily cost him under a lot of power.

No sooner had the body over the open coffin already he fell down, but they had overstrained and collapsed.

When she woke up, there was no one near, the casket was still open and the body of Haruka Kuran was messy placed in the coffin.

She had the first time in their lives bloodlust and the "corpse" had to serve, their eyes glowed blood red and her fangs stretched off.

Up into the neck of Haruka's body and sucked him out some blood when she was finished she had the blood of what had happened on their body quickly get back into Haruka's body inside.

She held back her arm and opened his hand, again be spun from the air and all the blood that had flowed verkleckert them back inside through the neck wound in the body, finally, the wound healed yet.

You because closed coffin and locked it again separately so that no one finds out Harukas body was resurrected.

Not far from the coffin where now Haruka lag, she found splinters and blood, she guessed that this is the real brother of Yuki was inside.

Kaname Kuran also with him, they turned their force she stretched out her arm and opened her palm, the air swirled on and a baby body emerged.

The baby's body resembled Kaname extreme, so there was no longer any doubt.

Even this body put them in because the nearest coffin.

She left because the basement and went to splinters because of Yuri.

A broom was needed and they searched the building, as it was in swept them so that splinters into a heap.

They went down in the basement since, looking for an urn, while she thought

"If there is in this basement coffins certainly urns!"

In the far corner of this dark cellar she found the urn she needed.

She went with the urn high and again because splinters.

Every individual from the inside gathered them up and packed them into the ballot box.

When the last sliver was inside closed it the urn well and went back down to the basement for.

she was quite tired from all the work.

With his last strength she laid still a protection around the two coffins and a box so that they are not even opened.

You could come Kaname's presence closer feel and thought

"Phew, at the last second!"

quickly she went in as bedroom and as soon as she was in bed she fell asleep.

Kaname arrived at the building and suddenly could not only the strong presence of her Feel but also two very weak vampiric presences.

At first he thought of two Level E but so weak to Level E is not in his opinion.

He thought

"Maybe it's a little further away two very strong presences that I feel this far."

but for safety's sake to Kaname hurried as quickly as possible to get into the house.

For him the two presence came directly from this house, but when she saw Kaname relaxed sleep, everything was fine.

But one thing was weird for him, he thought

"How is it possible that she didnt called for blood yet, she was awake 18 hours already but she acting still like a full fed vampire !"

Kaname sat down on a chair and wanted to wait until she wakes up but he fell asleep, he was always out already awake all day ...

She woke up and noticed that Kaname beside her was asleep when she tried to get up she realized that Kaname awoke slowly.

She let the blanket off again and waited until he finally was awake.

Kaname yawned and examined them, he said sleepily

"Good Morning"

and it was really 5 am.

She had read his thoughts straight again and was able to respond

"Good morning, Kaname!"

Kaname surprised that a little, and as soon as he was finally awake Pounds why he had come actually him.

He said with a smile to her

"How about if I call you Akane?"

Akane grinned and hugged Kaname stormy, of course, it has previously read his thoughts.

Akane broke the hug, and Kaname said moreover

"Does it matter to you what with the surname Kuran to be called, I would like to welcome you as my sister?"

She read Kaname's thoughts and then nodded in response and thought

"From now I have a name and a brother, now I'm Akane Kuran, Kaname's sister"

Kaname fell right a little, and asked Akane

"Are you hungry, I will send you something to eat?"

she just nodded, thinking that it is likely to need blood again.

Kaname walked into the kitchen of the house and made to eat, even in a lot a that they probably needed blood, so he cut himself on purpose, mixing his blood in Akane's food.

Akane went in because large dining room of the villa and was waiting for Kaname.

Just a few minutes later, Kaname with some food in the dining room.

Of course, Akane could smell the blood and when they they naturally his thoughts las knew that Kaname's blood was.

A small smile formed on Akane's face, and Kaname turned off the two plates.

Kaname had just a bit to eat made for Akane was more here.

As Akane was ready and she looked up, Kaname could of course see the blood red in her eyes and he thought

"So a vampire she is 100-percentage, but what level is unclear, perhaps question I it and then say once the respective letters A, B, C, D, E and S"

Akane read these thoughts but still wondering if she should really say that it is a level S, in the end they decided not to reply because suspicion distract, they would be a Level S, whether it was the right decision could only learn if they would re-read the future.

Kaname asked now

"What level of a vampire you are A, B, C, D, E or S?"

as planned by Akane she did not answer himself, and moved to a questioning mine.

His thoughts she read anyway, to not she could then say.

Your plans for dealing with the future, in the following 8 years since she learned of Kaname speak, read and write.

Blood she was also constantly from Kaname, he cared for Akane very good.

Often they had to ensure that he does not go to the basement, living doing it only in Kaname Vila.

But at the end of 8 years, she should move to Cross Academy ...


	3. Chapter 2

* 8 years later *

Akane had grown significantly, but her white hair didn't changed, Akane was on the way to the Cross Academy with Kaname.

They were there to go into the Night Class of the academy and also to keep piece.

In the last 8 years, she learned a lot from Kaname, he thought Akane is a pureblood and she told it him.

Akane wanted to make their plans true in this academy, her first goal, what is also the thing that Akane was thinking about this moment, was Yuki's blood.

Her plan was it to sneak out at the early dawn, to go to the house where Yuki lives in the moment, at the house of the principal.

The two stood in front of a large gate and Kaname opened it.

A path led to the temporary residence of the Night Class, Kaname and Akane walked this path.

When they arrived at the dorm, Takuma greeted

"Hello Kaname-sama and Akane-sama, I have expected you"

then said Kaname to Takuma friendly

"Would you please take us to the room that I wanted ?"

Takuma nodded and the two followed him.

When they arrived in the front of a door they stopped and Takuma told Kaname

"Cross was waiting for his office to you Kaname-sama"

Kaname nodded and walked with Akane in to the room, Takuma walked away.

Akane closed the door behind them, and the two looked around the room, in the middle of the room were 2 sofas and a table, and at the end was a desk.

On the left was a large double bed, Kaname said to Akane

"Here we will live for a while"

She nodded and said,

"I'm tired, do you wan't to lay with me on the sofa ?"

He just nodded and went with her to the sofa.

Akane dropped on the sofa and lay there with her back now and Kaname dropped on Akane's body, she hugged Kaname and both closed their eyes.

They both do this often, when they are exhausted.

Akane smelled Kaname's scent deeply, and enjoyed the situation.

Since Akane first met Kaname she had strong feelings for him, every time he was by the side of Akane he was happy.

Yuki got Kaname she almost forgotten, his thoughts in the moment were

"It doesn't matter which one I take, but Akane got however more power"

Both were sleeping peacefully, Takuma knocked at the door a few moments later, but both slept deep.

He asked polite

"Can I come in ?"

when no one answered he came in and began to say

"Cross is still waiting for you Kaname-sa-"

he looked how Kaname and Akane both slept together on the sofa and he left the room again.

Takuma went to Kaiens office and knocked on the office door, after only a few seconds came an answer from Cross.

After this Takuma went into the room and he explained exhausted from the dawn

"Both are asleep"

Kaien nodded and said

"When he wakes up again, send him to me!"

Takuma disappeared and was on the way to his room.

He thought annoyed

"And I had to run for nothing !"

In the evening Kaname got up, he carefully left the room to go to the principal.

Akane woke up a little bit later and got the idea to start her plan.

She searched in her bag for some black clothing and then left the room.

It was very early dawn, she slept a very long time.

Her way was to the house of Cross, to take some blood from Yuki.

Without being recognized, she managed it to get away from the dorm, next she left the Academy grounds.

Not far from the site she already saw the house, the lights were off inside, so she had a good chance.

Zero was now the only one who could stop her from her plan.

She quietly crept into the house, the back door was open to her astonishment.

Akane went through the hallways, now she had to find Yuki's room, she opened some doors to look inside.

The room behind the first door was empty.

In the second door a boy with white hairs was sleeping.

And behind the third door, she saw a girl with brown hair sleeping.

Akane thought

"And that's Yuki!"

she crept into Yuki's room and put out a syringe.

With the syringe she pricked Yuki in the arm, she didn't noticed when the syringe was full.

Akane's body reacted on Yuki's blood.

Her eyes glowed now blood red and her fangs appeared.

Akane quickly took the syringe and put the content into a little glass tube.

She put the empty syringe and the filled glass tube back into her jacket.

she felt a weak vampiric appearance and Akane thought

"Damm it, Zero!"

And hurried up, but her eyes were focused on Yuki's neck, and she thought in panic

"Body, no !"

The small presence came closer and Akane's eyes were still focused on Yuki's neck.

The door opened, Akane turned around in panic and saw Zero and he stopped,

she read his thoughts, and he thought

"No, not Yuki!"

Zero could just see the long white hair and her entire face glowing with their fangs and blood red eyes.

Zero yelled

"Let Yuki in calm damm bloodsucker!"

and stormed on to Akane, also Yuki awaked and rubbed her eyes and murmured

"What's going on here ?"

after less than one second, Akane also turned to Yuki and frightened.

Yuki has seen Akane often in the last 8 years and could still remember her face.

Akane read Yuki's thoughts and she thought

"Is Akane but this red glowing eyes, no it can't be Akane !"

the plan of Akane could now get completely destroyed.

They just stared at Yuki what Yuki presumption only increased even more, Yuki took itself for but neck and could not see any wound.

Zero threw in this moment Akane around from behind, she had not been paying attention.

But Zero did not expect that Akane would take him with her vampire powers back hurl it,

he flew out of the open door and Akane quickly ran to the door and locked it.

Then she went to Yuki and showed her the test tube and the syringe and said affectionately

"Please nothing here of anyone telling ok? I just needed a bit of blood from you!"

Yuki nodded still a little shocked.

Zero pounded on the door and Akane darted ever to the window to escape.

Now opened the window and Yuki said shortly

"Mach Zero equal the door and tell him to also disclose bewaren ok?"

Akane jumped from the window and when she reached the bottom she knocked her clothes clean.

She thought

"Phew, that was close"

and embarked on since way back to cross terrain.

I sprinted quickly from the plot to continue toward Cross Academy.

I hope Yuki keeps her promise

I thought only and ran towards Cross, after a few more meters I could see it already.

When I arrived exhausted there and I panted in short, I could already feel the Someone was standing right in front of me, Kaname Kuran.

I looked up at him high and he asked calmly

"Where have you Been, Akane?"

I was in a fix, so I had to lie

"Um, jogging!"

Kaname looked at me still and asked

"So late at night?"

when I was about to reply, he beat me to it and noticed

"Oh, you smell of blood that anything does that mean?"

I grinned bashfully and had to think about how I could make excuses me me.

So I answered

"I fell, it must have started somewhere wool to bleed"

Kaname looked at me still and I stood on.

He noticed yet

"But that does not smell like your blood, you have cut yourself often enough when we cooked together"

Now I had to get out at half the truth, so I confessed quietly

"I snuck in a human house and tapped their blood"

I showed him the syringe and the test tube, he looked only briefly at the two objects, and told me

"Oh Akane, you need Just ask me if you need blood, I have told you often enough said that it does not bother me!"

For safety, I was still reading a thought and happily I noticed in my thoughts

He has since swallowed bait!

Kaname and I now walked together in the dorm, I did not quite straight, because I have exaggerated again and again because I needed blood.

As we entered looked all over to us, they seem to have smelled the blood, Kaname ordered inside

"You forget the smell immediately!"

all looked away again and we both went high.

When we reached the room and we walked in, I stowed quickly the blood and then threw me on the sofa.

Kaname also seemed exhausted as he threw himself on me and I could now feel Kaname's warm body.

It was a wonderful feeling to have its entire body to me.

His head was on my chest and I could feel his breath, I put my arms over his head and stroked it.

He closed his eyes and I also, it was the best moment of my life to such a day, to be so close to Kaname.

I loved Kaname, I did not know if he loved me but I loved him.

In these so beautiful moment spoke up my body, because I needed blood again, it was urgent because I had used my powers back.

I bit Kaname tender without asking in the neck, he did not mind because he read it, just gave me Kaname his blood.

I felt this was the perfect moment, because I felt that Kaname was awake and in this position I could tell him

"Kaname, I love you"

When I said this sentence, he pulled my head from his neck and kissed me passionately,

My heart did a hop and I played with the idea to tell him that I am a Level S.

But it was actually an improper moment, that would actually destroy only the romantic atmosphere.

Kaname kissed me still and now also tried to push his tongue in my mouth, I let his tongue enters and with my tongue I went into his mouth.

It felt like an eternity, but actually it was just a minute.

We broke apart and Kaname said to me

"I love you too Akane"

There was a knock on the door and Takuma entered, he saw that Kaname had leaned over me.

Takuma asked us

"Um, it's inappropriate?"

Kaname turned and shook his head slightly and said,

"No Takuma, what is it?"

Takuma said

"Cross wants to talk to you Kaname-sama!"

Kaname nodded his head and Takuma disappeared.

I looked at in asking, but Kaname just said

"Later, I have to anyway even wipe the blood and you also dear Akane!"

in which "my dear Akane" made my heart still skips a beat and I just nodded and kissed Kaname again on the cheek.

He walked away from me, opened the door and disappeared out of the room, I washed my blood of Kaname off and was about to go well, but I said together and was unconscious.

When I woke up I was lying in bed, Kaname asleep next to me, he must have spotted me and carried to bed.

I ran red as I realized that I only had my underwear on, he seemed to have stripped me of my remaining things.

Kaname had clung to me and I could hear his heart beat, he slept soundly.

When I looked to the window, I realized that it was day, my mission this year was completed, in this situation I will not went to the Kuran estate-

Now to the next part of my plan, in one year ...


	4. Chapter 3

*A few months later*

A black-haired woman with glasses and green eyes was sitting far away from the Cross Academy in a laboratory for vampire science on a chair and examined a sample when a brown-haired man with a lab coat came inside and asked

"Hey Hideko, new insights in the research with the Level S?"

the person addressed Hideko Takato put the sample away, stood up and looked over at the man.

she answered

"Yes Akira-san, I have again looked around and some vampires found which approach a level S., In addition, I could detect that the stories that every 100 years so appears a copy, not times as impossible, this year came the report of a vampire, this time even a vampire that has surfaced of a sudden. As 100 years ago, Kaname Kuran let her under for name Akane Kuran enroll "

Akira said to her

"That's enough information, your job as a scientist is now completed, now your part comes as Hunter, find them and bring them here!"

Hideko nodded and threw off her coat.

Under the gowns, she wore mainly black and had attached to her leg a Hunter dagger.

She left the laboratory and headed for the nearest train station, now the next train drove toward Cross Academy.

On the train she was very striking, after a few hours, it was already arrived at a train station in the vicinity of Cross Academy when she got out and went on she came past the Kuran mansion.

For them, this estate had a powerful aura, and she entered the property.

* A few minutes earlier at Akane *

Kaname had left the room, what Akane was the opportunity to implement their plan into action, she took the test tube with Yuki's blood, jumped out the window and sprinted fast toward Kuran estate.

* Back at Hideko *

For this purpose, they felt even as a strong aura, even more than a pureblood approached and she thought

"Perfect, that had to be Akane and if she doesn't want to get into the property, I'll eat a broom!" (I'll eat my hat)

Hideko went into the building, which comically was open, and took refuge in the basement.

But while she realized what was so funny at the villa, 2 caskets, and an urn were you initially did not notice so as they would be protected by a barrier.

Hideko went to these three objects, noting of Akane arrive at all.

She opened one of the coffins and found because before the body of Haruka Kuran, because she did not know of course, but because the body was neither ice nor other she yelled sound.

Akane just down the stairs to the basement was heard because cry and shuddered, she ran down to the idea that someone had discovered the body and found in front of the totally anxious and flabbergasted Hideko.

Hideko had strong palpitations and turned to Akane, although they had never seen Akane but by the strong aura she knew it and tried to calm down quickly.

Akane had other thoughts and asked

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

Hideko, still shaking, took out her weapon and Hunter showed to threaten them with this on Akane.

She did not even bother to sit up any gesture or facial expression but had stepped quickly to Hideko zoom and took the gun from his hand.

She was surprised that did not respond the weapon, and start Akane only stunned.

She asked casually

"What's this ?"

Hideko slowly got up and had so far recovered from the shock and answered meekly

"A Hunter Weapon"

Akane las Hideko's thoughts and said

"Then you must be a Hunter, right?"

Hideko nodded and asked

"What are corpses in the cellar?"

the person addressed did not answer and took the tube out.

Hideko stared frightened because container and asked befuddled

"Is-Is that blood?"

Akane nodded, pushed the shocked Hideko aside and closed the coffin again.

Then she went to the polls picked it up and threw it out in an open area.

Hideko noticed rather addressed to herself

"These are remnants of purebloods!"

Akane nodded, opened the vial and tipped the contents in the splinters.

She held out her hand and did the same thing she did with the other two, suddenly it formed the body of Juri Kuran, at the place where previously were the shards and blood.

Hideko blinked for eyes to make sure that this was really just happened.

Akane folded in on itself from exhaustion and still formed a barricade so that Hideko because space could not leave.

With her last power, Akane ordered

"You will not leave this room!"

before she fainted.

Completely confused to Hideko still had together rhymes, she thought

"Ok, the person who has just fallen into a swoon was then wool Akane Kuran, the other two are thus likely Haruka and Juri Kuran, but since it is still a coffin, who is there?"

she went to the second coffin and opened it, she found shocked

"It's a baby!"

Hideko no longer knew what was going on, their first guess

"Another Kuran!"

when she wanted to find out something about Kaname, she found out only that his parents Haruka and Juri Kuran were called, by a brother was never mentioned.

Hideko pondered for hours until she remembered that she actually was there to Akane with increase, but then she remembered the words of her back

"You will not leave this room!"

Hideko just thought

"Ph when I would listen to them!"

they the stairs began to move and talking to himself

"See, I can here just so you-"

she bumped into an invisible barrier and did not get out of the cellar.

She spent several hours, hammering the barrier and gazing holes in the air. (gazing into the pale blue yonder)

* Meanwhile at Kaname *

Kaname had started a search operation and searched Akane, but nobody could find her, so he went into the direction of Cross's House

* Back at Akane and Hideko *

Hideko had completely given up, hammering and did not even noticed that Akane woke up.

She had extended glowing red eyes and guard their fangs, after all the effort, she had again bloodlust.

Akane stood up and walked over to Hideko, she looked at Akane and screamed in panic

"Oh, no please!"

In all the commotion Hideko had forgotten that she was in a room with an exhausted Level S.

She tried to fight against Akane, but she wanted to bite Hideko in the neck.

Akane now said to Hideko

"Everything was good, you do not have to cry! I have to implement as soon as possible my plan into action, you're just the nearest victim !"

Hideko shaking all over and twisted in a corner, Akane approached opened her mouth and bit into Hideko's neck.

She could feel the pain and heard the sound as it was sucked slowly, but then she tasted blood, Akane had cut herself and let the blood flow into Hideko's mouth.

Akane ran from Hideko going on and she fell to the floor, Akane still had something to do, and so she took the little Kaname Kuran and prepared a ritual.

She put the body on the ground and said with raised arms

"Grow"

the air trembled and the body was getting bigger and bigger, until child age.

Hideko was still trembling and ran her tongue over her teeth, she could feel fangs.

As Akane noted that Hideko was awake, Akane walked toward Hideko and pierced her chest.

She spat blood and felt Akane's arm stuck in her, her blood-red glowing eyes were saying sorry and then Hideko's heart was pulled out.

Akane snapped with her left hand and Hideko's body was immediately frozen in ice, with Hidekos pureblood heart Akane awakened Kaname Kuran as a human being again.

To restore him completely Akane got only one thing to do.

She leaned over Kaname who was opening his eyes and bit him, also she cut herself to give her blood to him.

Kaname Kuran, the son of Yuri and Haruka Kuran lived again.

Akane moved away again from Kaname and went to Yuri, Akane had Juris body before Kaname came completely to throw in the coffin, which Akane succeeded.

No sooner had the coffin closed already made Kaname's eyes, he added could not really speak but that they wanted to deal with it later.

Now first went to Hideko and thawed the ice, then Akane straightened her hand again on Hideko and whispered

"Become a Hunter!"

hardly Akane had said this is regenerated Hideko's complete body and sent back to Hunter.

Akane, however, it was not as dazzling, her vision went black, she collapsed crumbled all its barriers and was impotent.

Hideko awoke again directly rubbed over the teeth and not a vampire was happy to be more, even that they had no hole in the chest she was happy.

But then she looked first at Kaname who had seen everything and was still lying on the ground, Hideko wondered in her thoughts

"Where does it come that come from somewhere but I have since seen this before, oh the baby!"

she looked into because coffin where before that the baby was in it and found only Juri Kuran.

The thought of Hideko has been confirmed, Akane had let the baby grow and then laid it there.

But only now she looked over at Akane, Hideko noticed only now that she was probably really for a long time a pureblood vampire.

When she looked at the chest confirmed this, because a hole in her clothes was there normally where the heart.

Hideko had collected enough information, but there was something else.

* When Kaname the ancestor 5 minutes before *

"In the academy she was not in the house of Cross she was not and I habs all the Kuran estate!"

said Kaname to his 10 Vampire large crowd, now all made their way to the Kuran mansion.

* Back at Kaname, Akane and Hideko *

Hideko noted as an army of vampires approached the property and she hurried as fast as they could run away here, but she was not awake Akane.

It occurred a grandiose idea

"I give her just a little blood!"

Hideko took the next knife and pricked her hand, the blood which came out gathered them and when she had enough blood together, she opened her mouth and Akane tilted her blood in his mouth.

Akane's vampire instincts came forward and they thus automatically began to swallow it when the urn was empty, she woke up.

You immediately felt the pack and have a barrier formed around the estate, the crowd noticed them first nothing.

The barrier around the graves rebuilt it and cut because still clueless Kaname and confused Hideko behind him.

The three disappeared out the back door while the ancestor Kaname now desperately searching for his lover in the house, the barrier around the house had to drop Akane.

Akane had now first speak with Hideko

"We have not even imagined, I'm Akane Kuran am pleased to meet you ..."

Hideko said

"My name is Hideko Takato!"

Akane continued

"Yes, exactly, can like you easily see I'm a Level A"

Hideko interrupted

"No, Level S!"

Akane spoke again more

"Then just Level S, vampire. Oh, and I would like to present you imagine Kaname Kuran, Hideko this is Kaname !"

Hideko was now even more confused and asked

"And who is the other Kaname Kuran?"

Akane explained

"This is the ancestor of Kurans, I think he is over 10,000 years old. Please do not tell it just continues!"

Hideko nodded and said

"But actually, it was my job you take with where to now?"

Akane pondered and answered

"You can with Kaname Kuran in the villa living, but please so that no one notices it. In exchange, you bring the Kaname when talking and when I have enough strength again you have to ask yourself again available!"

Hideko nodded and asked yet

"And where do Kaname his blood meal from?"

Akane replied simply

"Either I make thee a pureblood and Kaname you sucked normal blood out or I'll give you an injection and take it as always blood on you what you then give Kaname!"

Hideko answered quickly

"The latter would be my dear!"

Akane nodded and gave Hideko the syringe.

The two remained in the bushes and Akane ran towards cross terrain, now to the next part of Akane's plan...


	5. Chapter 4

Akane ran on and came fast enough to, she crept down on the ground and crept further from bush to bush behind the dorm.

With great skill, she climbed up the wall and looked into each more upper window, she got him fourth window.

She thought

"Oh man, now I have to hurry though!"

and quickly washed off all the blood.

Then she changed her clothes and lay down on the sofa and quietly fell asleep, before she thought but still

"Now, I have forgotten nothing more ..."

Kaname Kuran Armada found the property not matter, because all ran past the cellar.

Even Kaname had not been looking in the basement, but noticed it that the blood was gone outside the building, but thought nothing.

He went disappointed but with a little hope back toward cross terrain.

* When Kaname and Hideko *

Hideko peered whether the "army" was still there and noticed joyfully

"The coast is clear, come Kaname!"

but they did not consider that Kaname could not walk and had to grind estate him eventually.

She thought

"I wish I had the offer of Akane assumed"

she held Ine, sighed and then fell him further through the area.

* Back at Kaname and his army *

As Kaname and his squad at the Cross Academy arrived, everyone was happy that they no longer had to run through the area and Kaname released them saying

"So, you now can all go!"

the troops took up and made his escape before he could even give another command.

Kaname leave himself went to the dorm, walked up the stairs and entered the room.

Reassured, he noted that Akane was there and thought

"She was probably just a while and we all have missed it ..."

Kaname sighed and lay down on it to Akane, automatically clutching her arms his neck and he quietly fell asleep.

* Meanwhile, at Kaien Cross *

"Takuma!" called Kaien out of his office, not long and Takuma stood in Kaiens office.

Takuma asked

"What is Director?"

Cross took some papers that lay on his office, and gave them to Takuma.

"Here, let this prayer every single Night Class students, since several of note are stapled together ..."

said Cross and Takuma quickly made the socks.

Takuma ran out of the main building, now direction dorm and met a few people Night Class on the way there and threw these each a piece of paper in front of the nose.

Now when dorm arrived he threw all the people at the bottom of a note to, even went up into the lower room and then.

In the corridors and some papers were distributed, and then began to Takuma in every room in zustürmen to distribute list.

At the end there were only 3 left so Takuma went now to the room of Akane and Kaname.

The two slept still and Takuma simply put two labels on the desktop.

Akane and Kaname monitored both exceptionally simultaneously and Akane seemed only surprised that Kaname back to her lay.

Kaname greeted with a

"Good morning, my little runaway girl!"

Akane pretended she knew nothing and log

"I was just walking short why" runaway "?!"

He just sighed

"You do not want to know that..."

Both noticed the leaves and Kaname stood up to fetch them.

Together, they watched the leaves sitting on the sofa at he read

"School Regulations for Night Class, 1. No B ..."

it took 45 minutes to Kaname with all papers was finished and finished

"165. No fighting on school grounds without permission, but that was a long school rules or my Akane?"

then Kaname kissed her on the cheek and then left the room.

* When Kaname and Hideko *

Hideko sat with Kaname at the table, she tried in Speaking teach, which worked quite well so far.

She began to say

"You-"

she pointed to Kaname

"are Kaname"

Now she continued and said,

"I-"

She pointed to herself

"am Hideko"

But Kaname only made hand movements and drove Hideko so in the white heat.

She thought

"If I get Akane in the fingers, I force to them to purchase any other babysitter or even teach him to speak. And hell to get them to bring a blood supply for years!"

She had considerable problems for the first time remove the blood and also the other times were not great.

Hideko tried simply to do their job, not because the lab because she had already given up, but be

* At the beginning of the original story *

"Stay back!"

cried Yuki because Dayclass girl who tried to approach closer to the gate to the house the moon, it was evening and class upgrades.

All Dayclass girl suddenly stood in rank and file as the gate opened

"Here they are!"

noticed Yuki quietly and stepped aside, the Night Class came out of the gate, Aido at the front.

He greeted the girl with a

"Hello my dears !"

the girl cried out the name of Night Class students, where the name "Idol senpai" in the most case fall.

Yuki tried with all her strength to subdue the girl, but when Aido started to shoot the girls with his hand, Yuki lost the control and fall to the ground.

The Dayclass got a free way.

Kaname and Akane came to Yuki and he held out his hand and asked,

"Are you okay Yuki?"

Akane tried with the thoughts in the background they are brother and sister not getting jealous but it wont work.

Yuki took a lot of time taking Kanames hand so Akane quickly helped Yuki stand up.

She was surprised and the stammers

"Uh, thank you Kaname-senpai and Akane-senpai"

As Kaname wanted to answer, Akane quickly said

"No problem !"

and pulled her Kaname to the class.

Kaname didnt said anything and they normally went to class.

He sat down on his chair, and Akane took place on his lap, Yuki could see this from the window.

Only now she noticed the relationship between them.

She thought

"Why Kaname, I thought only I can go so close ..."

Yuki made a sad face and then Zero jumped to her down, he watched the situation completely.

He question her full of loathing

"What would you expect from a Vampire ?"

Zero noticed that he is right.

She began

"How you-"

but Zero interrupted Yuki and answered

"That's not too hard to see ..."

she protested loudly but Zero didnt care.

The two just continued with their work, the power struggle between Akane and Yuki started.

* In the House of the Kuran *

Hideko could teach Kaname a lot and they both got good friends.

The character of Kaname was quite different from that of the ancestor, the two shared only the appearance and name, the character not really.

She just played chess with him and Kaname understood the game very well, but he could not win, however.

Kaname found depressed

"Lost Again ..."

Hideko laughed and said

"Your strategy is too bad!"

he gived up and went to a pitcher, he took a wine glass and filled some of the liquid in the wine glass.

The liquid was blood, the blood from Hideko.

Kaname's eyes were blood red when he briefly sipped the wine glass and Kaname praised Hideko

"Your blood tastes good, what's happened that you are so happy now?"

she looked in Kanames eyes and answer

"Well, finally I can play with you games and probably Akane will be thrilled when she finds out that I have teached you how to speak in one and a half years"

Kaname now drank from the glass.

He asked Hideko

"Which kind of vampire is Akane ?"

she wasnt sure if she can tell the secret but then she decided to do it

"Actually, Akane is no real pureblood, did I ever told you the story of the s-rank vampire ?"

Kaname simply replied

"No"

Hideko continued

"Then I tell you now ..."

she said the complete legend, and when she was finished she told him

"Akane is an s-rank, I was here to do experiments and other stuff with her but she was to strong. The hunter weapons build with pureblood heart metal are all to weak. No normal hunter weapon can kill her."

Kaname nodded.

He asked her

"So she can produce infinity purebloods ?"

Hideko nodded and said,

"Yes"

* In the laboratory of Hideko *

Akira put Hunter troops together and told them

"Go find this Akane and save Hideko!"

the Hunter went directly to the Cross Academy, together with Akira.

* A few hours later at Kanames and Akanes room *

Akane and Kaname were both sitting on they sofa, the lessons was already over.

He said to her

"Soon is the festival, so we should go to the City to buy a dress"

Akane looked at him and said,

"I hope we will find a beautiful dress for me"

she grinned and kissed Kaname once on the cheek.

But then they both looked at each other as if stung by a spider and asked in unison

"Did you also feel that?"

quickly they stand up and run out of the building.

They sensed a large accumulation of hunters quickly coming, slowly came the rest of the Night Class as well as Takuma.

Kaname ordered Takuma

"Takuma tell it the headmaster that a horde of hunters are quickly on their way here, hurry up!"

He nodded and ran.

Before long, the first Hunter had showed up at the gate, Kaname walked slowly toward the door and asked

"What are you doing here, this is a private school and not a meeting place for Hunter!"

all Hunter who were already there aimed they weapons at Kaname, when they noticed him.

One of the hunter ordered to reduce weapons and talked to the pureblood "We just want to visit an old friend, do you know an vampire names Akane Kuran ?"

Kaname asked something applied

"What do you want from her !

She listened and had already hidden behind the other vampires

Akira began

"These small s-"

Akane jumped out the other vampires and kick Akira to the ground, casually asks

"Yes what's up ?"

He lies on the ground and the rest of the hunter carefully step back.

Akane let know

"If one of you comes to close, I will kill you all !"

Not only the Hunter was shocked that sentence, also the Night Class was horrified.

Slowly Akira stands up and ordered the Hunters

"Kill her !"

Now Akane spoke and said

"Wer nicht höre der fühle ! (Those who do not listen do feel)" [Its an German proverb]

she jumped up and fell into one of the attacking hunters.

She bit him in the neck and took a sip before going to check him and smashed him his chest with her hand, the bones broken directly. The Hunter was immediate death, she asked casually and blood smears

"Want anyone else?"

The Guardians noticed that blood pool, and they were shocked when they saw the bloodied Akane.

Zero immediately responded to all the blood and ran away from the place, Yuki followed him.

A few of the Hunter fled the rest watched Akane biting another Hunter and chop after this his head off. Akane asked in a voice like a Psychopath

"Still not enough?"

their eyes glowing in pure blood red and the hair stained by the blood, completely red.

Akane started to attack the next and Akira saw his Chance.

Akira began diabolical laugh and held his weapon Hunter directly on the head of Akane, the Night Class students wanted to warn her but Akira had pulled the trigger.

The shot hit Akane directly, but there was no wound and no blood.

Akira thought he killed her and continued to laugh, while most of Night Class students have given up hope.

Only a few noticed that her aura was even stronger and even swayed.

She killed her victim and the turned the head around.

Too late Akira noticed that Akane was not death, now he was death. "How did you survive this, the shot has hit directly!"

he said

"The weapon that can kill me has to be built yet!"

Akane did not say it too loud, so Kaname cant hear it, then she killed Akira too.

Slowly Akane sucked him sip for sip from until he was completely empty.

She threw the dead body to the ground, jumped over the fence and ordered the Night Class

"Please clean up here before Day Class can notice this ok ?"

Kaname saw Akane very surprised, that she just didnt die from a Hunter weapon. She pulled Kaname behind her and said

"Come, my Kaname I want to rest ..."

So she walked holding hands with Kaname toward House Moon, with wet clothes full of blood and still red eyes...


	6. Chapter 5

I lead Kaname to our room with only one goal, quickly I kiss him directly on the lips so he cant do anything else, at the same time I skilfully take off my shoes with my feet and kick them aside.

He wants to go away but before he can move only a muscle I hold him back, I drive my tongue into his mouth and type with my on his.

I also hug him and walk slowly backwards with him to the bed.

When we reach the bed, he falls with his back on the bed, the kiss breaks and I fall down on him.

Just as I started unbuttoning his jacket, he asks me

"Akane, what do you want?"

Then I answered

"Sex, what else? Come on, lets have fun!"

I have now completely unbuttoned his jacket and I throw it aside jerkily.

Quickly I pull my jacket off my body and then I tear up Kaname's shirt, to see now his immaculate upper body.

Now I hug his body and move with my left hand to his trousers.

After some fumbling at this I have managed to open it and pull it from his body.

Slowly he get in, so he now pull me to him and he start get off my trousers after some seconds he throw my trousers away.

The game begins, I forget everything else around me, for me in a second I'm complete naked and with Kaname in the middle of the bed.

My whole body is hot and I groan loudly with excitement, he took the lead and then I finally bite directly into his neck to calm me, in the last moments he also bites me.

I fell asleep.

* Takuma's sight, 12 hours later *

I got a few documents for Kaname, so I quickly rush into Kaname's room to put them on his desk

I knock the door quickly, I expect an answer but there is no one.

So I open the door and see Kaname sleeping on the couch, to the left from the couch Akane sleeps in the bed.

Slowly I sneak through the room and put the documents off, in the corner of my eye I see a bite wound on Kanama's neck.

For safety, I go over to Kaname to check if everything okay, nothing seems strange.

Finally, I go over to Akane, one the way to her I see her underwear lying on the floor.

With red cheeks I check if everything is okay with her, she got too a bite on her neck.

I quickly leave the room, without spend anymore thoughts about it.

* Akane's view *

I wake up and notice that I am naked, I feel sickened and peek at the environment.

I stand up and now I can see a head above the couch, I notice it is Kaname so I greet him

"Good morning, Kaname!"

"Good Morning my sweetheart"

He greets me back, I get out of bed and grab my underwear briefly, then I ask him

"I'll get ready, after all, we'll have to buy a dress!"

He just nods and goes to get ready.

* Narrator view *

Not long and they had both finished, Akane combing her hair while Kaname was already finished.

She came out of the bathroom and then said to him

"So let's go Kaname"

Holding hands, they walked out of the building. It was about six o'clock, the sun had almost completely disappeared.

They stepped through the gate between House Moon and the mainbuilding, now they crossed the last gate and they were already on the direct way to the next city.

No ten minutes and they started to browse the shops.

At a shop Akane already saw a beautiful dress for her, it was a long, black dress that fit well with her white hair.

They both went in the store and Akane tried the dress on, then she asked Kaname

"And what do you mean ?"

He was a little stunned how good it looks and said only

"You can take it off again, I'll pay it!"

On Akane's face came a wide grin and she dressed up quickly.

No sooner he had paid for it

"I've got to do something, you can go back to the cross. Bye my Kaname!"

She quickly disappeared, because she remembered that there was something else ...

* Hideko and Kaname *

Hideko was once again in the blood tap and still could not bear it, she thought

"If she does not arrive here every minute, I'll betray her to Kaname, and when she shows up I'll make a little joke for revenge ..."

Kaname waited impatiently in the kitchen, he had blood thirst.

Akane hit and Hideko as well as he heard it, of course, but Akane called into the house

"Hello, only me !"

To calm her, which also worked because Hideko stopped dissipating with the blood and raced toward her and said

"I'm sorry Akane I told Kaname that you're a level S!"

First Akane's heart raced much faster but then she understood the ambiguity and said

"Is not so bad, I wanted to tell him anyway!"

Also Hideko immediately understood that Akane understood the joke.

Now Akane first went to Kaname and scribbled himself in the throat as she saw that his eyes blood-red shone.

She told him

"Drink!"

Kaname bit her right away, and Akane continued talking with Hideko

"Can Kaname speak now?"

Asked Akane, quickly replied Hideko

"Of course, impeccable!"

Akane smiled and said to the end

"Close then we can wake up Yuri!"

Kaname stopped drinking and washed the blood from his face and said

"Thanks Akane!"

She smiled and pointed in with a hand movement that he should come along.

The three went to the cellar and Akane quickly opened the coffin where Juri was inside, Akane lifted her up and laid her on the stone floor.

Kaname was a little further away and somehow felt that this was his mother.

Now Akane said to Hideko

"This could be painful again!"

and she bit Hideko and also gave Hideko blood from her self.

Hideko's eyes took on the blood red, and Akane had already penetrated Hideko's chest with her hand, she took her heart out and froze her to ice.

Kaname was shocked by the Akane just Hideko so hurt, you could see in the ice as even the blood what Hideko had just spat out was frozen.

With her heart, Akane could now reawaken Juri, as the last cut her self now again and ran it in Juris mouth.

It was not long before Juri opened her eyes and Akane could see the blood red.

Akane went to Hideko, read the ice with a snap, and with outstretched hand read Hideko back to the Hunter

"Become a Hunter!"

She said, and all the wounds of her were healed.

Akane fainted and Juri stood up.

She went to Kaname and she also felt that she had not her ancestor before her, but her son.

Juri embraced Kaname and said happy

"My canyon!"

Kaname retorted the embrace and said

"Mom..."

Hideko lay on the floor, but then woke up again and lifted Akane up and said to Juri

"I would say they owe us something, how about if I live with them here in the villa?"

Juri nodded and Hideko went to the stairs but then said

"Please stay hidden here, no one will know until her husband is revived"

Even now Yuri, still in the arms of Kaname, nodded.

Hideko carried Akane out of the cellar, took her out of the house and headed for the Cross Academy.

Soon Hideko passed the house of Cross and went along the street, not long now and you could see the academy.

Now Hideko stood in front of the academy with Akane in his arms.

Quickly she crept through the gate and looked for a gate with a moon on it, not long and she found that gate.

She sneaked through it and brought Akane directly to the doorstep of the dormitory.

Quickly Hideko put Akane there and disappeared in the night, back to the Kuran estate.

Kaname was only about to look for Akane and then found her there in front of the threshold, rolled up and without a jacket.

He quickly took her inside and carried her to the room.

In the room he lay her on the bed.

Kaname sat down and felt the coldness of Akane's body.

He warmed her with his hands and tried to find Akane's aura.

As he lowered his head to Akane's belly, he felt a weak aura.

He thought it was an imagination.

Kaname bit into his hand and then let his blood slip into her mouth.

Akane opened her eyes and looked directly into the eyes of her lover, he again stared as if at the blood-red-glowing eyes of his Akane.

In Kanama's eyes there was only relief, he broke away from her and did not speak to Akane.

But she noticed this and asked

"Kaname, what's the matter, you look so relieved?"

He answered dreamily

"There is nothing..."

Akane didnt thought about read his thoughts, she trusted him completely, but she was still afraid of telling him what she really was.

Kaname lay with his ear on her stomach and there he felt again a weak aura...

* And once again Hideko, Kaname and Yuri! *

Hideko had been happy since the awakening of Yuri, and now she wanted to thank her.

So Hideko went to Yuri, who was talking to Kaname and said

"Thanks Yuri, I do not have to draw my blood!"

Yuri gave a smile and said

"Thank you too, because of you I live again as my son, and you have also given him speech, I owe you much more!"

Hideko was relieved to be rid of this and sat down to the two.

Now for Hideko the perfect opportunity, she asked the two Kurans

"Do we want to play Monopoly?"

They almost screamed

"Yes !"


	7. Chapter 6

Akane and Kaname crossed the school grounds.

The two of them remained standing by a forest, and Kaname asked her seriously

"What are you ?"

Astonished, Akane replied unconsciously

"A pureblood!"

Kaname still asked her

"Can a pure-blood be sick?"

Now she was confused.

"What do you mean ?"

Asked Akane immediately Kaname looked her deeply in the eyes.

He said calmly

"I found you in front of the house moon, you were seemingly unconscious, also you were icy cold"

Akane looked puzzled and asked

"How did I get there?"

Kaname considered briefly, but then said

"I don't know, but how can a pure-blooded woman get such an icy body, just from some cold!"

Now Akane set up a sad mine.

Slowly she began

"I'm a pureblood, but not a normal one. Do you really want to know what you're looking at?"

Kaname asked

"I don't want to be lied, especially not from you ..."

Akane looked sad.

Now she went on

"I'm a level S, a legendary pure blood, the vampire level you fear so, hate me calmly, you don't want me anyway ..."

Slowly she started terribly crying and ran away.

"Akane, wait!"

Kaname tried to stop her, but it was too late.

She ran to a river nearby, which ends a few meters upstream in a waterfall.

A little boy with white hair ran toward her, he pushed himself against her and she fell to the ground.

The boy's eyes glowed in blood red and the boy bit Akane into his throat, after a few seconds the boy began to grow up until he looked like a teenager.

"Thank you sister"

He thanked Akane for her blood and went up the river.

A few minutes later, Kaname arrives and carries her back to the house moon.

He wondered why she had collapsed, but when he arrived at the house, he forgot his thoughts.

The night class was already asleep, it was morning.

Kaname entered her room and put Akane on the bed. He also layed down and slept beside Akane, only noticing a weak aura from her.

Kaname awoke from his deep and quiet sleep and looked into two green eyes and asked

"Finally awake?"

Akane answered

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I ran away ..."

She looked sad and Kaname hugged her, while Akane shed a tear, because she was happy that nothing had changed.

Now Kaname solved the embrace again he stood up and dressed, Akane did the same.

They were both ready, because it was the beginning of the class change.

Hand in hand, they had left their room and went to the gate.

When she arrived at the gate and it was opening, the girls stood in front of the gates, it was Santchocolaticus day.

Yuki and Zero looked at Akane funny, they were corrected, but you do not see a death every day

Not long and Kaname was overcharged with chocolate, Yuki also had chocolate.

She stumbled and fell, Zero threw the chocolate Kaname, which was also lying on the floor, to which Akane was still going to the classroom.

He caught the chocolate and Zero said

"Here, you forgot something!"

Then Kaname thanked him

"Thank you, Yuki"

Akane was slightly jealous and before Yuki could say anything, Akane pushed him away ...

After a short time, Akane had stopped pushing Kaname away and just walked in, he asked her a little smile

"Are you jealous or what?"

Akane nodded very lightly, hoping he would not notice it, but to her annoyance he said

"You know you do not have to be jealous, but you're still right?"

She nodded again.

They came to the building and went to the classroom.

* Hideko, Juri and Kaname *

Hideko, Yuri and Kaname were sitting at the table, thinking about a plan to get Haruka back.

"How would it be if one of us just ran in and got him!"

Yuri said, and Hideko said

"I can't make it, I'm not a vampire and Yuri is known there, Kaname?"

The two of she were looking at the somewhat shocked Kaname

"They know me, okay, I understand what you mean ..."

Hideko grinned and ordered Kaname

"You will behave like the ancestor and get Haruka!"

He looked at her puzzled.

Yuri turned to Hideko and corrected her

"You two will get him, Kaname has much less life experience, and you know no one but Akane there!"

* At Akane and Kaname, at the end of the lesson *

Akane and Kaname went out of the room and smelled blood, they both looked at each other and asked

"Did you smell that too?"

They quickly sprinted out of the building, a few of the Nightclass students followed.

For Akane, it was clear to whom the blood belonged and said to Kaname

"This is Yuki's blood!"

She did not say so, they came to see how Aido was about to bite Yuki, and they also noticed the two students of Dayclass who have just fainted.

Before Kaname could react, Zero had dived and directed his Bloody Rose on Aido's head, he let go of Yuki.

Zero said disgusted

"You dirty scrubber!"

He was at the push but Yuki was screaming

"Stop it Zero!"

and could just push up his weapon against the next tree, Aido was making himself small and thought he must die now.

"Your bloody rose is very threatening to us ..."

Said a calm voice, all looking at Cain, who was now looking at him himself, perplexed.

Now Kaname appeared and a second later Akane.

Kaname took Aido with his fingertips to the jacket and lifted into the air, Kaname meant

"We'll take care of this incursion, Cain why you did nothing?"

He looked briefly at Cain who looked to the ground.

Ruka emerged from the nothing and deleted the thoughts of the two students, Kaname said before

"We'll look after the two students ..."

And went back, Akane close behind him.

She warned Kaname

"On one Bite, another follows!"

He just nodded and added calmly

"Unfortunately..."

They made their way to the dorm, when Kaname and Akane felt a familiar aura.

They both looked at each other and said softly

"Kaname ..."

Both thought

"First Aido makes problems and then Kaname, what a wonderfull day!"

They quickly sprinted on as they stood at the gate, the two of them saw a woman and a man.

Kaname recognized only the second Kaname, the woman wasn't familiar to him but he thought

"That must be Hideko"

Akane, however, recognized the two instantly as Kaname and Hideko.

No sooner had Kaname and Akane arrived, Hideko and Kaname looked surprised in the two faces.

Akane took them all into a dark corner

First she told Kaname and Hideko

"Sorry, I got squeezed by Kaname, but first ..."

She squeezed the young and old Kaname together before she spoke

"Young Kaname, that is Kaname the ancestor, Kaname the ancestor that is the young Kaname!"

The two Kanames looked at her, let go of himself, and asked at the same time

"Was this necessary ?"

"Yeah..."

she just nodded and went to Hideko

"Hideko, you can get the young Kaname to the Kuran estate okay, we send the coffin!"

Hideko and Kaname disappeared, and now Akane turned to her Kaname

"We both are carrying the coffin to the estate now, you may like to chat with Yuri and Kaname for a little longer!"

Kaname just nodded and the two made themselves out of the dust before the Nightclass students could notice something ...


	8. Chapter 7

I carry the coffin with my Kaname, where Haruka is currently lying in.

The cold air hits my body, it starts to snow.

"Kaname, we must hurry!"

I implore Kaname, he turns his head in my direction, the view from the path, and quietly

"I think we can't go faster ..."

So we go on as normal, the wind gets stronger and the snow becomes even more violent.

All roads are now filled with snow, it is still night and I see almost nothing, just the snow.

Pure white, more I can't remember.

In order to not completely freeze I hold my hand into my face, I hear a familiar, calming voice

"We have to arrive any minute Akane"

It was certainly Kaname but through the snowstorm I can't recognize him.

I hear a door gets slowly opened and a shining light.

Now I can see Kaname clearly, the coffin and Hideko standing at the door who is giving us an signal to go in.

Quickly I and Kaname take the coffin into the villa and put it down in the first room.

I'm cold, so I cuddle Kaname's arm and go with him and Hideko into the living room where the other Kaname and Yuri sit.

Slowly, Kaname goes to Yuri, followed by me, still cuddled at him.

We sit together next to her.

Hideko also joins us and the young Kaname takes a whole couch for himself.

The ancestor now says with a calm voice

"Nice that we can sit all together here"

After another silence reigned, he also notices

"Thanks to Akane we can now sit like this, she really deserves to wear our name"

I quickly add

"You should not forget Hideko, she didn't do it unsolicited at the beginning but now she does it"

Lastly I come after 30 minutes to the idea to take the coffin into the basement.

So I get up and move to the coffin which is still standing in the entrance room

Once there, I push him to the cellar, it takes some time until 110 kg is pushed into the basement.

So im standing after about five minutes in the basement entrance and put the coffin to his original place down.

"Now im finally done"

I tell myself and look around the cellar.

There are different hallways, all are also illuminated, I just think that maybe there is it even more interesting.

With these innocent thoughts, I walk along the corridors.

Quickly I discover more coffins, so I look at them, but all of them are empty.

At the end of the passage is a last section, I have the feeling that those here at the back are older then the ones at the beginning.

But surprisingly, the coffin which was here was new in contrast to the others, with some fear I go in front of it.

I open it slowly, I look inside and then everything gets black.

Its dark, I can't see anything.

Then I get a picture, the inside of the coffin.

I lie in it and it gets opened, I look at the well-known, light blue eyes but don't know who those belong to.

White hair and a pale skin, the woman from my dream.

I hear her saying

"My sweetheart..."

And I get picked up into her arms, then I hear the coffin door close again and see how we run along the corridor.

Now I wake up and see in red-brown eyes, those of Kaname.

I also feel that it is my Kaname and I press firmly to him, we are still in the cellar.

The coffin door is still open and Yuri, Hideko and the young Kaname were standing around me.

Kaname whispers into my ear

"What did you do down here and why did you collapse again? Tell me later!"

Then he takes me into his arms and carries me up again from the three into the anteroom.

"We have to go again, 2 hours have so far completely"

He says to the three who still say goodbye before I leave Kaname again.

"Well, now we are undisturbed, tell you!"

He says softly to me, so I am quieter than he

"It was the same as before, I saw a woman with light blue eyes and white hair. In the first dream there was a man standing beside her, but in the second she treated me like her child and carried me out of the coffin, exactly the one in the This villa here is "

Kaname seemed to think, then noticed

"Maybe you have more to do with Kurans than you think, if you have such a" dream "

The word dream he speaks especially to make it clear that it was not a dream, but a memory.

Kaname now lets me down from his arm and I cling to this immediately.

"Let's go home now"

I say with a forced smile, because I was not happy because of these memories.

Now I walk with Kaname, midnight through the streets towards Cross Academy, me and Kaname both with a black coat, so the exact opposite of the snow still, but now not as a snowstorm down the world, everything dipped in white just like My hair, just like the hair of my ...

mother

We arrive at the Gate of the Cross Academy, still wrapped in white, but now it does not snow any more.

I am very cold even if I wear a thick jacket and I still cling to Kaname, the snow is just too cold.

We can discover some of the footprints while crossing the school grounds, the night was almost over again.

It happened yesterday and today much, Kaname has learned that I am a level S and then Kaname Haruka has discovered what my card house of secrets collapsed.

Now I have no more secrets from him that I know myself.

He also has no secrets in front of me, I know all.

We are still walking along the path to the dormitory of Nightclass, but suddenly Yuki jumps out and looks at us quickly.

Not only I but Kaname were amazed, she just apologized

"I'm sorry Akane and Kaname-senpai, if everyone can not wear a school uniform you can quickly confuse people huh ..."

She scratches her head and she easily gets red cheeks, Kaname relaxes her

"Yuki, you do not have to apologize ..."

I have something with the jealousy that I have got 100 points with Kaname.

Now, to underline the Kaname, I put my arm over his shoulders and press him to his chest, in the corner of my eye I can see Yuki's face, Divine!

We both go on and Yuki disappears again.

* Yuki View *

What is the relationship between the two, I am so jealous!

No matter I have to keep calm blood and simply do my work, Zero sits again lazy Rum that means overtime!

Wait, where is Zero actually?

I have to go to him quickly, because I really do not want to do more work ...

I quickly make my way to the house sun.

The snow freezes my whole body, but it will go!

When I finally enter and go to the stairs I see him sit pressed against a wall, he holds his chest and breathes heavily.

Slowly I go to him and ask

"Zero?"

He immediately shouts at me

"Disappear!"

I shrug, he does not even look at me.

"Why do you shut yourself up like this?"

I almost sobbed.

He begins to scream again with a loud voice

"I said, disappear!"

Zero stands up and is now directly in front of me and still means to the ground cuckold

"Go away ..."

I did not soften, just as I was about to start talking about him again.

Suddenly two deep-red eyes look at me, they come from Zero.

How is it possible and, above all, why Zero?

Slowly he walks towards me, with horrified eyes, I walk a few steps to the wall, but it has no effect.

Zero walks further in my direction, now I can still see two pointed teeth protrude from his mouth and then he was right in front of me.

He is pressing against me, I am already pressed to the wall.

A deep pain, two fangs have bored into me, not the one of any vampire, but of Zero.

Why are you a vampire Zero, how is that?

I can hear every sip, as he slowly sucks the blood out of me, a terrible feeling.

My eyes are still wide and I'm still held by Zero at the hands.

He does not stop, slowly it becomes black in front of my eyes, I always feel weaker and weaker.

How long had he had to be alone without telling anyone?

Although Zero almost just kills me almost I feel compassion.

All the time he hated vampires, he hated himself all the time ...

My eyes are falling, everything is black.

* Akane View *

We just wanted to go to bed and sleep and then that, I smelled Yuki's blood.

That's why I'm on the road with Kaname, probably zero, to prevent Yuki from killing.

Why is she still a human being, ahja Rido ...

I'm just wondering if this is the case.

I and Kaname sprinted fast through the door of the house sun and I already stood to the left and he to the right of Zero.

Quickly I care about Yuki in which I tear Zero from her.

He stared at me, horrified, while I was wearing the now impotent Yuki. I quickly sucked her pulse and watched as Kaname examined the place of the incident and noticed Zero

"How could you hurt her as much as a wild beast?"

Shocked I had to notice something, I felt no pulse ...

Yuki is death, but I can't!

I do not have the strength to revive her, also I can't tell Kaname that she is death, so I do the only thing I can think of, I bite her.

Zero looks at me horrified and frees himself from the grip of Kaname, he runs towards me and hits me to the ground, but it is already too late.

* Zeros View *

She has bitten Yuki!

That must not be, I will kill her no I'll kill her now!

"You monster!"

I shout Akane with full rage, she just looks at me amused

"I'm trying to save her and you want to kill me then?"

Whispered Akane to me, I look at Kaname he just stands there and does not budge.

Then I look at Akane again

"What do you think ?"

I ask her in a whisper, she gives a soft answer

"Do you really think I'm just a level A?"

She takes my hands and rolls me on the back, then she gets up, goes to Yuki and lifts her up.

"Do not worry, I'll give it back to you right away." Kaname, you take care of Zero! "

She said to me and the rest of Kaname.

* Akane's view *

I go down the stairs and leave my Kaname and Zero behind me, quickly I cut myself and run the blood in Yukis mouth.

"Hideko, I'm sorry ..."

I murmur softly to myself.

I leave the dormitory and make my way up again from the road to the Kuran estate.

Today is really not my day.

If I rehearse her now, I will surely sleep a few weeks, unless you tilt me 100 different Level A blood 1 liter bottles at once, then it would be 10 hours.

The night is still shrouded in the white of the snow, a few lanterns are on and illuminate the snowy streets, not long, and I reach the city, but from there I have to get back out of this, into a suburb.

Slowly it is painstaking to drag Yuki's body, which is why I feel great relief when I finally arrive at the villa.

With Yuki him arm, I knock on the door, it is not easy to knock with about 40-50 kg in the arms.

Not long and Hideko comes to the door, I just say

"Sorry Hideko, your services are necessary!"

I push Hideko away from the door and urge her to follow me with a hand gesture, slowly I should give her more than this, as often as she has to hold ...

As I walked to the basement, I managed to get Hideko through the living room where Yuri and Kaname were sitting, Yuri immediately stopped and followed us.

She asks in sorrow

"What happened to her ?"

I hear from the living room still seem like Kaname also wants to follow us.

In the cellar I put her on the floor and excuse me again

"I'm sorry !"

Before I bite into her neck and give her my blood again.

She collapses, I go a little closer to her and tear her heart out again.

The ice layer forms and I am on the way to Yuki.

Now just make no mistake ...

I use Hideko's heart again to get her back, an aura can be felt, the last was still the tiny addition of my blood, I fall to the ground make it just some blood to let him dribble her mouth, she swallows and then ...

All Black

* Yukis view *

I see a light, who is that?

"Wake up Yuki, wake up!"

I hear a familiar female voice, I open my eyes and see a woman who looks very much like me.

I rise and look around, I see a girl with white hair, bleeding on the floor.

She looks like Akane, theoretically she should also be this, I see a huge ice block where a woman is frozen, parts of the ice are blood red.

But one thing surprises me most, there is a boy who looks just like Kaname, but somehow he does not seem like this, I also feel an aura with the woman and the boy, something I have never felt before.

Now I ride my tongue over my teeth, I feel small fangs!

I scream

"WHAT ?!"

Something quieter I ask the woman

"Where am I, who has been since her, who is this girl, what am I doing here and since when do I have fangs?"


End file.
